


Bedtime

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Another successful job, another missed rendezvous, and another night in a single-bed safehouse.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> Because you reminded me about your love of C/C fic (which I obviously share), you get this little drabble!

"Your feet are cold, sir," Clint murmured, even as he shifted his body a fraction closer. Another successful job, another missed rendezvous, and another night in a single-bed safehouse. Better that way than the alternative, he reasoned to himself.

Next to him, with his back to Clint, Coulson simply moved his feet closer, as if seeking out whatever body heat they could find. "I'm aware of that, Barton," he replied. "That's why I'm trying to warm them up."

"Of course it is." Clint was too tired to argue. Instead, he tucked himself in closer.

"Good night, sir."

"Good night, Barton."


End file.
